Donald Morden
General Donald Morden is the Leader of the Rebel Army and the main antagonist in Metal Slug. Story Prior Metal Slug He was a former Vice Admiral in the Regular Army Marine Corps. In this time, he had a reputation of being a tough, efficient, and caring officer of the Regular Army, and is held in high regard by his troops. He was also a caring father to his son. However, Morden immediately defects over to the Rebellion when his son is killed in the Central Park bombing caused by an intelligence failure on the part of the Regular Army. He self-promoted to a General. As he goes insane, he decides to take revenge on the Regular Army. He then creates the Rebel Army with dissidents of the Regular Army, and starts to build up power to launch a full-scale attack. After a succession of battles, the Rebel Army outnumber the Regular Army, and earn various victories over them. The regular army then decides to start the production of new weapons and vehicles to turn out the table. After various tests, the SV-001 (nicknamed Metal Slug) is finally put under mass production. However, the production of the tanks is discovered by the Rebels, so they launch an attack to destroy the factories where the SV-001 is being produced and seize the finished products. Metal Slug Donald Morden finally starts his Coup D'Etat to destroy the Regular Army and conquer the world. With a grave situation on their hands, the Regular army sends two soldiers from the Peregrine Falcons squad, Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving, with the mission to infiltrate the Rebel Army controlled areas and recover the Metal Slugs or destroy them, and to capture General Morden. After a bloody conflict, Morden is defeated and is imprisoned in a high-security prison. Metal Slug 2 Somehow Morden manages to escape prison, and disppears from eyesight. Many rumors spread, some of them talking about UFO eyesightings, so the Regular Army, preocupied to keep the secrecy in this, calls the Inteligence Agency SPARROWS, who sends two of their numbers, Eri Kasamoto and Fio Germi, along with the PF squad Marco and Tarma, to investigate this new uprising. Morden had made a pact with a alien race known as Mars People, but these aliens were just using him. In the end, he forms a temporary alliance with the Regular Army to defeat the martians. After the martians flee, Morden is considered MIA. Metal Slug 3 Before anything was known, the martians kidnapped General Morden and sent a impostor to lead the Rebel Army to build more power for a new uprising. Soon, strange supernatural phenomena occuer throughout the world. Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio once again are sent into battle. As the impostor is defeated, he reveals himself, captures one of the Regular Army soldiers, and flees to the space. Once again the Rebels and Regular Army forms a alliance. Both Morden and the captured soldier are rescued, and the martians are ultimately defeated. Metal Slug 4 The Rebel Army, as well as Morden, have disappeard from the face of earth leving no shadows. As the SPARROWS are investigating a Cyber-Menace called the White Baby Virus, created by a group that calls himself the Amadeus Syndicat, a satellite camera gets a record of what seems to be General Morden using the Amadeus insignia. Without much options, PF squad and SPARROWS are sent to investigate. Morden himself was nowhere to be found, but many robots impersonating him were encountered, however. Metal Slug 5 Unknown Metal Slug 6 Morden is once again sighted, as well as the Mars People, so PF squad and SPARROWS are again sent to investigate, alongside two spec-ops soldiers Ralf Jones and Clark Still. As soon as morden is defeated, they discover the horrible truth: Earth is being invaded by a new race of aliens who feed on martians, so Morden and the Mars People were trying to rescue Rootmars and keeping these aliens at bay. A new alliance is formed, this time including the Martians. The Venusians, as they were called, were finally defeated, and Morden disappears into the shadows again. Metal Slug 7 Secret information about Morden building power on a secret location is gathered, so PF Squad, SPARROWS are joined once again with Ralf and Clark to investigate. Morden is soon found and defeated, but then a warp portal forms in front of him, from where Rebel Soldiers wearing strange uniforms appear. They reveal themselves as Rebel soldiers from the future, that came tho help their lost leader in the past, by giving access to weapons yet to be created. With this new power, Morden then starts a new uprising. After sucessive battles, Morden is defeated and captured, but is surprisingly rescued by the Mars People. Personality Morden was a good person in the past, but his son's demise turned him insane. He now is a greedful and angered person. Design Despite being from the USA, Donald Morden's design in appereance is based both from Saddam Hussein http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saddam_Hussein and Adolf Hitler http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adolf_Hitler